My Silent Mermaid
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Menjadi manager sementara dengan setengah hati-oh ayolah! Kou-chan yang memaksaku . Aku tidak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengannya . Penyelamat hidupku dimasa lalu-MY SILENT MERMAID /HARUKAXYOU!/OS/Mind To RNR?


_**My Silent Mermaid**_

_**Disclamer Kyoto Animation**_

_**Story by ShokunDAYO**_

_**Cast HARUKAxYOU!**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Warning: OOC, typos, ABAL-desu, khayalan author yang olala-oh-tinggi-sekali**_

_**DLDR!**_

_**Happy Reading Minna~**_

.

.

.

"Heeeh? Jadi manager sementara?" Menjatuhkan buku yang kubawa-biar dramatis-, aku tercengang mendengar permintaan Matsuoka Gou atau biasa kupanggil Kou-_chan-_entah dapat darimana nama panggilan itu- yang sedang menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon dengan sangat padaku.

"_Please-please, _cuma seminggu selama liburan musim panas ini. Kau tidak akan pergi kerumah nenekmukan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi memastikan bahwa selama musim panas aku mempunyai waktu senggang untuk menggantikannya.

"I-iya sih. Ta-tapi-" Jawabku ragu-ragu sembari memungguti beberapa buku tebal yang kujatuhkan.

"Dan kau harus tinggal disekolah untuk memperbaiki ujian matematikamukan?" Potongnya tanpa ampun.

JLEB! Aduh, itu- Kou-_chan, _teganya kau mengingatkanku pada ujian nista yang sukses menghancurkan musim panas pertamaku sebagai murid sekolah menengah atas. Menggusap tengkuk leherku kikuk, akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas menerima permintaannya.

"Tapi bayarannya mahal." Ucapku memperingatkan, Kou-_chan _mengangguk, cukup puas dengan jawaban tidak langsung yang kulontarkan.

Mengangkat kembali buku-buku yang tadi kujatuhkan tanpa diperintah, Kou-_chan _mengambil beberapa buku paling atas dan membantuku membawakannya ke ruang guru membuatku mengucapkan terima kasih karena setidaknya pegal ditanganku yang sendari tadi menenteng buku kesana-kemari sedikit berkurang.

"Tapi bukankah _club _renang disekolah kita itu baru? Anggotanya cuma empat orangkan?" Tanyaku penasaran berjalan beriringan dengan Kou-_chan _dikoridor sekolah.

"Um-" Mengangguk mengiyakan, Kou-_chan _akhirnya mulai menceritakan beberapa profil anggotanya dengan singkat dan jelas.

"Rei Ryugazaki, laki-laki yang berambut biru dan berkacamata merah. Nagisa Hazuki yang paling kecil, berambut blonde dan shota. Makoto Tachibana, laki-laki yang berambut coklat kehijauan. Dan terakhir-" Kou-_chan _berhenti sejenak untuk mengisi paru-parunya setelah menghabiskan nafasnya dalam satu kalimat panjang yang melelahkan.

"Haruka Nanase, yang berambut hitam dan paling pendiam."

Mengangkat satu alisku, rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama mereka bertiga-kecuali Rei Ryugazaki karena baru pertama kali ini kudengar- terutama nama orang yang diucapkan paling akhir. Tapi saat itu aku mencoba tak peduli dan hanya mendengarkan seksama pengertian yang coba dijelaskan oleh Kou-_chan_.

Setelah meletakkan buku-buku yang kami bawa diruang guru. Kami melanjutkan perbincangan yang sempat terpotong tadi. Menjelaskan lebih detail tentang _club _renang yang baru dibentuk beberapa bulan lalu, Kou-_chan _menyerahkan beberapa _print out _berisi menu latihan mereka selama seminggu kedepan.

"_A-ano, _aku tidak mengerti apa ini." Tunjukku ragu pada bundelan kertas yang lumayan tebal dan yang banyak terdapat singkatan-singkatan kata yang tidak kumengerti.

"Berikan saja pada lembaran ini pada mereka. Mereka pasti mengerti, kerjamu hanya mencatat waktu mereka, memberikan konsumsi serta handuk dan memperhatikan kondisi mereka. Itu saja cukup." Jelas Kou-_chan _buru-buru mengecek jam tangan mungil yang melingkari tangan kanannya.

"Astaga! Sudah jam 4 sore. _Gomen _aku duluan!" Sahutnya tergesa-gesa berlari meninggalkanku sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Membalas lambaian tangannya. Akhirnya aku sedikit menyesali keputusanku, Kou-_chan _tidak tahu ya kalau dalam waktu bersamaan aku punya kenangan buruk dan indah di kolam renang. Kenangan buruk karena ditempat itulah nyawaku hampir terenggut dan kenangan indah karena disanalah aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Pada siapa?

Tentu saja pada MY SILENT MERMAID.

.

.

.

Itu kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aku masih ingat, saat itu temanku mengajakku untuk menonton turnamen renang yang diadakan di gelora olahraga yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Awalnya aku ragu untuk menerima ajakannya. Bagaimana kalau aku terpleset dan terjatuh tenggelam dikolam? Hey, aku tidak bisa berenang.

Disambut oleh gelak tawa terbahak-bahak temanku yang terlanjur membeli dua tiket masuk. Dia terus membujukku untuk menemaninya. Kenapa dia sangat ingin menonton turnamen ini? Oh tentu, motif cinta, anak yang disukainya turut serta dalam kompetisi ini. Biasanya anak yang jatuh cinta selalu mencari cara agar dekat dengan orang yang diincar termasuk dia.

Dengan berat hati aku akhirnya mengiyakan permintaannya dengan catatan pulang melihat pertandingan itu dengan syarat dia harus sudi menraktirku beberapa _cup _ice cream ditaman. Persyaratan disetujui, hari itu pun akhirnya datang juga.

Terlambat, kami datang hanya beberapa menit sebelum pertandingan berlangsung. Tergesa-gesa mencari tempat duduk yang sialnya harus membuat kami turun kebawah menyusuri pinggiran kolam. Aku yang saat itu memakai selop kayu akhirnya terpleset dan terjatuh dikolam.

'HA! SUDAH KUBILANGKAN!' Rutukku dalam hati memarahi diri sendiri. Menggapai-gapai agar mencapai permukaan, rupanya tindakan spontanku dalam kondisi panik ini malah membuatku semakin tenggelam.

Nafasku mulai sesak, paru-paruku kosong butuh pasokan udara. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Apakah ini akhir hidupku?

Tapi untungnya sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih duniaku, aku merasakan bahwa tubuhku mulai terangkat keatas. Diikuti dengan tekanan didadaku yang membuatku beberapa kali mengeluarkan air yang sempat kutelan. Ah, jangan lupakan sensasi hangat-lembut dibibirku dan udara segar yang mulai memasuki paru-paruku.

Kedip. Kedip.

Kedip. Kedip.

Apa? Tadi aku bilang apa? Bi-bibir?!

Tersentak kembali mengontrol kesadaranku yang jalan-jalan karena sempat pingsan. Mataku terbebelak melihat raut wajah tampan yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi didepanku. Bibir kami pun masih menempel satu sama lain, tangannya juga masih memompa dadaku yang mulai kembali kembang-kempis berfungsi. Iris matanya terkejut melihat kelopak mataku yang sudah terbuka sempuran, tak seperti otakku yang masih berkabut mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Oh-" Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu tersadar bahwa aku telah membuka mataku. Menjauhkan dirinya dari diriku-yang entah kenapa sedikit kusesali-, dia menyisir poni basahnya yang menutupi wajahnya kebelakang. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Imbuhnya sebelum beberapa orang berlari kearahku.

_"_Tung-" Terlambat, penyelamatku terlanjur pergi, meninggalkanku yang tercekat untuk sekedar mengatakan terima kasih. Melonggokan kepalaku untuk mencari-cari rambut hitam klimis dengan figur putih tinggi diantara kerumuman yang tiba mengelilinggiku dan membombradirku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Nihil, sejak saat itu aku tak pernah menemukannya lagi.

.

.

.

Menguap karena mengantuk efek begadang semalaman mengerjakan tugas matematika yang tanpa ampun diberikan oleh guruku. Aku mulai memilah-milah beberapa berkas kertas yang ada ditanganku. Mulai dari tanggal, nama, dan posisi aku susun dengan rapi agar lebih efisien kala aku memerlukannya. Hm-sekarang hari pertama. Dan seperti Kou-_chan _bilang yang harus kulakukan hanya menyerahkan lembaran ini dan memperhatikan kondisi mereka.

"_Sumimasen-"_ Membuka pintu menuju kolam renang sekolah yang sudah berfungsi kembali aku mendapati seseorang yang sudah berenang-renang didalamnya. Kesana-kemari bagai lumba-lumba yang lincah berkejaran dengan ombak yang dibuatnya sendiri. Terkesima dengan riak airnya yang memberi efek blink-blink diterpa cahaya mentari yang masih betah bertengger diatas kepala.

Memiringkan kepala sejenak. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Berusaha mengali memori yang menumpuk diotakku yang sudah hidup selama 16 tahun didunia. Aku biarkan kakiku melekat erat dengan pijakan tanah, tanpa niatan untuk satu centi pun dari tempatku berdiri.

Dan bodohnya aku yang dengan tidak elitnya mematung didepan pintu. Membuatku tak sadar bahwa badanku yang kaku menghalangi jalan tiga orang pria yang berdiri dibelakangku.

"Hooy Haru-_chan _sepertinya fansmu bertambah satu lagi!" Seru sang shota berambut blonde membuatku tersentak sadar dan buru-buru menyingkir memberikan akses jalan pada anggota klub renang yang lain.

Mereka masuk sembari meletakkan tas-tas besar yang mereka bawa pada bangku terdekat, selang beberapa saat seorang perempuan mungil menyusul dan langsung mengekor ketat pada Tachibana-_senpai_-pria berambut coklat-kehijauan itu-.

"Apa keperluanmu disini? Kau beneran fansnya?" Tanya Ryugazaki-_san_-laki-laki berambut raven- sembari membuka kacamata _trademark _frame merah miliknya.

"Bu-bukan! A-aku menggantikan Kou-_chan _disini!" Balasku gugup karena entah mengapa aku merasa sembari tadi laki-laki berambut hitam atau yang boleh kupanggil Nanase-_senpai _memperhatikanku dengan intens setelah menyelesaikan satu lap renangnya dan bersandar pada tepi kolam.

Mengangguk paham, Ryugazaki-_san_ mengambil lembaran bertuliskan namanya ditanganku sebelum beranjak pergi untuk mendiskusikan menu latihan hari ini dengan Tachibana-_senpai_ yang terlihat asyik berbincang dengan sang gadis yang aku asumsikan sebagai kekasihnya. Hazuki-_san _yang telah menemukan kacamata renang yang ternyata terselip ditasnya segera berlari menghampiriku untuk mengambil menu latihan hari ini.

"Aku kira kau fansnya Haru-_chan!" _Ucapnya spontan sebelum mengambil lembaran miliknya yang aku sodorkan kepadanya. Rupanya _senpai _berwajah imut ini tak sengaja menangkap percakapanku dengan Ryugazaki-_san._

_"_Bu-bukan!" Sekali lagi aku mencoba menggelak. Melirik Nanase-_senpai _yang menumpukan kedua lengan pada pinggiran kolam, aku merasakan gejolak aneh saat iris biru lautnya tertangkap refleksiku. _A-ano- _lagi-lagi gelenyar perasaan _familiar _itu menyerang dadaku. Apa kita pernah bertemu ya?

Meninggalkanku pergi sendiri yang sebenarnya hendak meminta tolong Hazuki-_san _untuk menyerahkan porsi menu latihan pada Nanase-_senpai_, aku menghela nafas sebelum memupuk keberanian diri untuk memberikannya sendiri kendati daritadi tatapan mata tajam itu belum berpaling menelanjangiku.

"A-ano-" Aku gugup. Sungguh deh! Kalau aku tidak siap iman dan mental mungkin aku sudah meleleh, melebur bersama air kolam yang mengenangi hampir seluruh badannya. "I-ini menu latihannya." Ucapku tergagap penuh kekonyolan. Oh, ayolah! Mana sikap penuh wibawa yang biasa aku perlihatkan saat menghadapi cowok-cowok jahil yang suka mengangguku.

Mengambil satu lembar yang tersisa ditanganku. Akhirnya sang persofikasi lumba-lumba ini mengalihkan pandangannya dari diriku. Membuatku mau tak mau mengucap puji syukur karena rasa gugup itu akhirnya hilang seketika.

"Dimana pelampungnya?" Teriakan Ryugazaki-_san_ membahana, membuatku menoleh sebelum akhirnya berteriak menanggapi kode kencangnya untuk diambilkan pelampung yang berada digudang penyimpanan.

"Sebentar! Aku akan mengambilnya!" Balasku turut berteriak mengapit papan dada yang kubawa berisi absen anggota hari ini. Membalikkan badan, aku sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menghampiri Ryugazaki-_san _yang mulai berkacak pinggang tidak sabaran. Oh Tuhan! Oh Tuhan! Indikasi alisnya yang saling bertaut membuatku berpikir bahwa aku telah menjadi manager yang tidak kompeten dalam sehari. Saat hendak melangkahkan kakiku, aku terkejut kala ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku keras membuatku membalikkan lagi badanku kebelakang menerima panggilan fisiknya.

"Apa kau mengingatku?" Tanya Nanase-_senpai _penuh misteri saat aku berusaha mengorek maksud tindakannya dengan menaikkan kedua alisku tinggi.

"Maksud _senpai_? Ma-maaf tunggu sebentar!" Jawabku otomatis, sebelum akhirnya melepas paksa tangan yang memborgol lenganku karena Ryugazaki-_san_ mulai mengomel meminta pelampungnya. Ditambah aku tidak ingin Nanase-_senpai_ melihat perubahan warna wajahku yang menjadi merah padam dan suara degup jantungku yang bertalu-talu hanya karena tindakan spontannya mengenggam tanganku-lembut.

Jadi, apa yang dia bilang? Apa aku mengingatnya? Apakah memang kita pernah bertemu?

Dimana?

Dan-.

.

.

.

Siapa?

.

.

.

Ini hari keenamku menjadi manager mereka. Tinggal satu hari lagi dan aku dapat menikmati libur musim panasku selama tiga minggu kedepan. Sedikit sedih memang, karena sebenarnya aku sudah mulai akrab dengan semuanya.

Mataku yang awalnya menerawang terhenyak mendapati siluet-siluet tubuh mereka yang terbalut spedo mulai menampakan diri dipermukaan kolam. Membagikan handuk saat mereka semua sudah naik ke atas permukaan. Aku mulai membacakan hasil latihan hari ini.

"Hazuki-_san, _waktumu sudah lebih baik dari kemarin." Jelasku sambil melihat catatan kecil yang aku buat disambut dengan senyum sumringah si shota yang mulai berloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Ryugazaki-_san, _tolong perhatikan startmu ya. Kau sering terlambat." Ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala singkat dan gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibitnya.

"Tachibana-_senpai, _seperti biasa. Pertahankan waktunya atau kalau bisa ditambah sedikit lagi." Ungkapku jujur dengan sedikit saran standart yang dibalas Tachibana-_senpai _dengan kata 'ya' singkat sebelum beralih mengambil handuk yang tersampir ditangan gadis yang mengekorinya.

Setelah semua selesai berkonsultasi padaku tentang menu latihan besok yang lebih banyak aku setujui-sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal berenang-, mereka berpamitan untuk mandi dan menganti baju mereka. Menyambar handuk yang tergantung didekat bangku-bangku panjang yang tersedia. Mereka bertiga _plus _perempuan pacar Tachibana-_senpai _yang pamit membeli minuman hangat dimesin penjual minuman lantai bawah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Nanase-_senpai_-" Aku mengetuk bolpoint yang kugunakan untuk menulis diatas papan dada yang selalu kubawa-bawa menyadari bahwa satu anggota kami belum terlihat batang hidungnya semenjak sesi latihan selesai. Maaf, dimana dia? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya disini. "Loh? Nanase-_senpai_?" Panggilku sekali lagi melihat dirinya yang masih berenang kesana-kemari mengulang menu latihan yang diberikan akhir-akhir ini.

Berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Nanase-_senpai_ yang masih getol berlatih. Aku menyerahkan sebuah botol berisi cairan isotonik saat dirinya berhenti dan bersandar ditepi kolam dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"_Senpai_ jangan memaksakan diri." Saranku mencoba bijak. "A-aku tahu _senpai_ tidak dalam kondisi prima. Akhir-akhir ini waktu senpai menjadi sedikit err-" Aku berhenti sejenak, takut mengungkap fakta. Meremas genggaman tanganku sendiri hingga buku-bukunya menjadi putih. Aku mengigit sedikit bibirku sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan pernyataanku yang tertunda.

"Jadi lebih lam-"

"Iya aku tahu." Potongnya memberikan botol minum yang masih tersisa setengah kepadaku. "Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi akhir-akhir ini." Ujarnya mencoba memberi penjelasan.

Aku terdiam, berusaha merenungi perubahan sikap Nanase-_senpai_ akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak aku menjadi manager, entah mengapa performanya menjadi semakin menurun. Kembali mengigit bibirku sampai hampir mengeluarkan cairan kental merah bernama darah. Aku mencoba menanyakan ketakutanku beberapa hari ini.

"A-apa karena aku?" Gumamku pelan, kendati sudah mencicit bagai tikus yang sedang beraksi. Rupanya telinga Nanase-_senpai_ masih bisa menangkap frekuensi suara yang kukeluarkan.

Mata itu beralih menghujamku. Meneguk sejenak seakan salah kata. Akhirnya aku menggelengkan kepala sebelum memberi pembelaan diri habis-habisan didepannya.

"Bu-bukan, aku tidak bermaksud-kyaaa-" Aku terpekik nyaring kala Nanase-_senpai _menarik lenganku kebawah membuat keseimbanganku hilang dan jatuh diatas tepat diatas kolam. _Kami-sama_! Dia mau membunuhku ya?

Menutupi hidungku habis-habisan dengan tanganku sembari memejamkan mata erat saat kurasa air mulai menyelimutiku. Aku tertegun kala Nanase-_senpai _membuka bungkaman kedua tanganku dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibirku yang basah. Melumat kecil bibir bawahku, mataku yang awalnya terpejam sekarang malah terbelalak lebar-walau kuakui sangat menyakitkan menahan air yang terus menerpanya- mendapati tindakan Nanase-_senpai_ yang tidak terduga.

Makin lama aku makin terhanyut dalam lena belaian bibirnya. Sesekali berbagi nafas dalam air hingga aku tak kehabisan oksigen. Otakku mulai memproses semua kejadian ini. Roman berciuman didalam air ini mengingatkanku pada adegan putri duyung yang menyelamatkan pangeran. Bedanya, sekarang aku yang diselamatkan.

Aku yang diselamatkan.

Aku yang diselamatkan?

Tu-tunggu!

Memori-memori itu menghantamku! Aku ingat sekarang-aku ingat kalau Nanase-_senpai_ itu-

"Uhuk-uhuk-Nanase-_senpai_, aku-uhhmp-" Mengangkat tubuhku keatas, Nanase-_senpai_ menyenderkanku pada tepi kolam sebelum akhirnya kembali beringas melumat bibirku yang mulai bengkak. Mengelusi cetakan rahangku dengan jemari yang masih meneteskan air beraroma kaporit. Tangannya yang lain dengan lihai menahan kedua tanganku terkungkung diatas kepala.

Aku kembali memejamkan mata kala Nanase-_senpai_ memiringkan kepalanya dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menerobos masuk mengabsen deretan gigiku dan langit-langit mulutku. Makin erotis dengan tangannya yang beralih menarik dan mengelusi pinggangku agar semakin mendekat padanya. Seragam transparanku yang diakibatkan oleh air melekat pada tubuhku bergesekan dengan dada bidangnya yang telanjang.

Dengan nafas tersenggal, Nanase-_senpai _melepaskan ciuman dalamnya meninggalkan jejak benang saliva yang terputus bercampur air yang akhirnya menetes disela-sela bibirku. Meskipun tangannya tak pernah meninggalkan pinggang atau punggungku yang dipeluk erat olehnya.

"Iya semua gara-gara kamu. Selama ini aku memikirkanmu-" Ucapnya terkekeh tepat ditelingaku membuatku merinding merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa telingaku, yang lebih membuat aku kaget adalah saat merasakan hangatnya kuluman mulutnya didaun telingaku. "Dasar pangeran tidak bertanggung jawab. Kenapa sekarang baru muncul hm?" Tanya retoris dengan nada baritone berat yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Ja-jadi itu Nanase-_senpai_?" Dengan segera aku melontarkan pertanyaan absurd yang tentunya akan dijawab dengan mudah jika benar memang _dia _orangnya.

Dia terdiam. Enggan menjawab, Nanase-_senpai _menghujaniku dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil dari dahi hingga nadi disepanjang leherku yang berdenyut lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Mendorongnya menjauh karena sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan oleh perlakuannya pada tubuhku. Aku kembali mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Jadi itu Nanase-sen-"

Astaga! Lagi-lagi bibirku menjadi objek invasinya. Jadi jangan kaget ya setelah ini aku akan menggunakan lipgloss sebanyak mungkin. Akukan malu kalau pulang dalam keadaan bibir tebal bengkak begini. Setelah puas mengerjai bibirku yang sudah mati rasa. Nanase-_senpai _mengusapkan ibu jarinya dijejak basah yang ditinggalkannya sembari mengangguk membenarkan perkataanku.

Menjerit girang tertahan, aku segera memeluk Nanase-_senpai_ tanpa mempedulikan wajahnya yang shock karena seranganku yang tiba-tiba. Melingkarkan tanganku pada badan penuh pahat otot bisep-trisepnya. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada dada telanjang basahnya sembari menahan diri untuk tidak memekik kesetanan.

"My Silent Mermaid!" Pekikku riang, rupanya aku sudah diambang batas hingga keceplosan meneriakkan julukanku pada bocah irit kata yang sukses menyelamatkan hidupku dan mencuri cinta pertamaku.

"Aaa-rupanya kau masih mengingatku dan mencariku ya. Bahkan sampai memberi julukan padaku." Godanya jahil yang hanya aku balas dengan anggukan cepat.

"Tentu, aku selalu mencarimu. Itu namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama dan untuk selamanya." Ucapku nyengir dan menunduk malu saat sadar rayuan gombal pujangga murahan terlontar dari mulutku.

"Seperti saat putri duyung yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama melihat pangeran yang tenggelam? Ah, dalam kasus kita putrinya yang tenggelam dan pangeran duyung yang menyelamatkannya." Lanjutnya lancar membuat rona merah semakin menyebar diwajahku yang sudah terbakar habis.

"Jadi kita-" Kalimatku mengantung menabrak udara karena lagi-lagi-oh, aku lupa ini sudah kesekian kalinya- bibir itu membungkam kalimatku. Mengisi sela-sela jariku yang kosong dengan genggaman tangannya. Nanase-_senpai _melepaskan ciumannya seraya berikrar.

"Jangan harap aku seperti putri duyung yang rela melepaskan sang pangeran dengan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu." Bisiknya lembut ditelingaku membuatku melayang keawang-awang.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Haru-_chan _itu maniak air!" Seru Hazuki-_san _semangat yang aku sambut dengan anggukan keras.

Iya aku tahu kok! Cukup tahu kalau kekasihku yang satu ini-ehem, kenyataannya kita sudah dua bulan menjalani status sebagai sepasang kekasih- sangat maniak air. Tidak jarang disetiap kesempatan kencan kami aku kalang-kabut mencoba menghentikan dirinya yang terlihat bersemangat-walau wajahnya masih tetap datar- saat melihat area air dimanapun itu berada.

"Dia menakutkan deh! Dimana pun dan kapanpun kalau melihat air pasti langsung nggak peduli sama dunia. Aku nggak habis pikir sampai ada maniak seperti dia!" Praduganya berlanjut, tapi terpotong oleh tepukan pundak Tachibana-_senpai _yang menyuruh Hazuki-_san _mengambil beberapa pelampung yang ada diruang penyimpanan.

B]erlari-lari kecil sembari berteriak memanggil Kou-_chan _untuk membantunya. Hazuki-_san _menghilang dari hadapanku, digantikan oleh Tachibana-_senpai _yang menjulang tinggi didepanku.

"Jadi pacar Haru susah ya?" Tanyanya padaku membuatku mau tak mau menukikkan kedua alisku bingung.

"Maaf?" Tanyaku bego karena tak mengerti maksud perkataan sang pria didepanku ini.

"Dia bilang-" Jempolnya menunjuk pada gadis yang berkutat dengan tasnya sebelum menyadari bahwa Tachibana-_senpai _melibatkannya yang dibalas dengan _death glare _tajam hingga akhirnya berbalik mengomel tanpa sebab. "Dia memergokimu berciuman berkali-kali pasca pengakuan itu. Emm- Haru memang begitu kalau sudah menyukai sesuatu. Dia sedikit-maniak. Memangnya kau tidak kewalahan?" Lanjutnya gamblang dengan penjelasan panjang-lebar.

Bagai ditampar oleh kenyataan yang sebenar-benarnya. Aku baru menyadari kelakuan pacarku ini. Betul juga ada yang dikatakan oleh Tachibana-_senpai, _selain maniak air ternyata pacarku sekarang juga-

_**MANIAK CIUMAN**_

Err-ada lipgloss nggak? Sepertinya aku harus mulai memikirkan memasok stok lipgloss sebanyak-banyaknya dikantong bajuku.

.

.

.

Aaaa-apa ini? Cerita ini aneh banget.

Sho-_kun _terinspirasi dari sikap maniak si Haru sama air sampai kemana-mana buka baju tiap lihat air. Sumpah random abis!

Dan untuk merayakan tamatnya Free! Shokun akhirnya nyelesain fic ini. Maaf nggak nyambung, aneh dan banyak cacat dimana-mana. Sumpah, Shokun tahu ini nista banget! Tapi gimana dong mumpung muncul feelingnya? Soalnya semenjak masuk dunia perkuliahan, Shokun jadi nggak ada waktu buat ngetik lagi. Banyak acara, tugas, praktikum dan apalagi Shokun masuk ke fakultas teknik. Yah, sibuk abis dengan kerja lapangan.

Btw, thanks buat yang udah baca :) minta ripiuwnya boleh dong? Tapi jangan flame ya, karena Shokun sadar sesadar-sadarnya kok kalau ini OOC abis.

_**With LOVE, **_

_**Sho-kun.**_


End file.
